Rosa hybrida. 
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKajazoulxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98TWOadvancexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,978) and as its pollen parent an un-disseminated seedling of my creation.
The new variety is a rose plant of the shrub rose class.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its tall very upright growing habit, its large clusters composed of many single petaled flowers and its petal edges that are moderately reflexed inward. The plant has a very upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. xe2x80x98WEKajazoulxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98TWOadvancexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKajazoulxe2x80x99 bears flowers of buff white coloration, xe2x80x98TWOadvancexe2x80x99 bears flowers of blended orange coloration. The new variety bears very large clusters of medium-sized blooms whereas the seed parent bears significantly smaller clusters with significantly larger flowers.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an un-disseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKajazoulxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers of buff white coloration, the pollen parent bears smaller flowers of yellow coloration. The new variety has a very tall upright growth habit with large leaves, the seed parent has a more spreading to near-climbing growth habit with significantly smaller foliage.